The great cookie caper
by Awesome dude2
Summary: Maxs cookies have been solen! and she must find them in time for her midnight snack or all hell will brake loose! Will she find the cookies? who stole them? All that and more will be answered!
1. Chapter 1

The great cookie caper!

**Maxs POV**

"Gazzy! Give me my cookies or I'll rip your throat out!"

"I didn't take them, this time."

"Gazzy, you should give them to her!" screamed Fang.

If Gazzy stole my cookies I am going to rip his little throat out and make sure that he can see his guts!

"B-b-but i-i-I d-didn't d-do i-it m-m-m-Max."

Gazzy said using his super cuteness and innocence to make me forgive me. Yer right, I love my cookies more than anything!

"I'm calling the cop's!"

"Don't call them again!"

'Knock Knock'

"Yup"

"Is Maximum ride hear, she called to report a break in a nd said that some very importent goods were stolen."

"Not again, Max!"

"What Angel?"

"The cops are here"

"Some ones that you haven't killed?"

"shut up Iggy! Yup?"

"You the one who called?"

"Yes" I said irritably.

"What's the problem here?" Said the fat one.

"Someone stole my cookies! I tried to get onto the FBI but were not really that friendly to each other after some stuff." ( I killed Anne a couple weeks ago)

"Come on Carl lets get out of this nut house!" I grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and lifted them up.

"Now get my cookies or I'll get Angel here to KILL you! Angel!"

"Yes Max?" she said in her cute little voice

"These man are being mean aren't they Angel."

"What do you want me to do with them?" She beared her teeth and growled

"Come on, let us go and no one gets hurt!"

"Angel...SEEK!"

AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH HHHHH!

"Great some more dead cops! Soon there gonna run out if this keeps on happening."

"Shut up Nudge!" Angel screamed.

"Take it some were else girls"

Now I will have to do this on my own! First stop Gazzy.


	2. Chapter 2

The great cookie caper: Gazzy

"Oh Gazzy, I've got something for you."

If that little brat stole my cookies his dead! And if I don't find them by midnight then were all doomed! He opened the door and I sprun onto him and held him to the ground.

"What the hell? Max why are you sitting on Gazzy" Asked Ella my little sister.

"He stole my cookies!"

"Of course, why else would you be sitting on Gazzy with duck tape? You need help finding them?"

I didn't really want to say yes, but then again all great detectives have sidekicks!

"Yup" I said reluctantly.

"Give me the duck tape and I'll tape him down!"

"Na, I think that this is more toucher!"

"O'k"

"Now tell me where my cookies are or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else!"

"JUST GET TO THE POINT!" Ella screamed

"O'k O'k.!

"Or else what?"

"I'll make you some food!" I threatened. I kind of hoped he would take the bluff because I Really didn't want to cook.

"What makes you think I'll eat it!"

"Good point." Ella agreed

"Well then I'll sit on you until you give them to me!"

"I'll never tell you anything! Any way what have you ever done for me?"

I sighed and bounced around on him a little

"Now you tell me or I'll keep on bouncing on him and held my face close and started telling him what I was gonna cook. When Fang walked past and looked in and said

"I don't want to know." And he kept on walking.

"Tell me were!"

"O'k O'k I'll tell you, There Uuuuummmmmm there Uummmmmmmm there Uuummmmmm sorry Max I guess that it couldn't have been me then!"

"His got a point" Ella said shrugging her shoulders. Then Gazzy pushed me off and went over to his computer

"Well then it must have been...

**Review and you will get cookies and kittens! Plus I'll post my chapters faster! So review. All I'm saying is that you should review for cookies and kittens and I'll post sooner! So in conclusion you should review for cookies and kittens and I'll post sooner. I don't know why my teacher says that I repeat all of my righting! I mean why would she say that I don't repeat all of the time right!? So in conclusion you should review for cookies and kittens and I'll post sooner and I do not repeat! **


	3. Chapter 3

The great cookie caper: Fang

Fang!"

"Of course!" Ella creamed.

"He got jelouse of all of my love going to the cookies, that he stole them to get revange!"

"Now we must find him!"

"Why don't you sit this one out and go see if you can get any more leeds." I sugested to her hoping that I could deal with this one on my own.

"Sure. I'll go and ask the girls!" She walked out towards the girls room and I went to find Fang.

"Hay ffffaaaaannnnnngggggg. Come here, I've got something for you..."

"What?"

"You'll see."

"At least tell me were you are."

"I'm in my room...YAR!" I Kiked him and ripped his face off to find that it was really Jeb! "Jeb!"

"Yes it is me!"

"But why?"

"Those cookies are making you stronger!"

"I love cookies!"

"So I stole them to weaken you!"

"And now that I have them back I will never be defeated!"

"Um Max, I never told you were they are."

"Give to me."

"O'k O'k just don't hurt me!

"I make no promises!"

'BANG'

"Well thats the end of that chapter!"


End file.
